


And Like Death, You Embraced Her

by wlw0with0reader



Series: Jane Volturi/Plus Sized Reader [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com





	And Like Death, You Embraced Her

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

Only mere hours after waking up for the last time and into your vampire existence, you couldn’t bear the thought of being anyone else but Jane’s mate. You had felt such hunger and desire and a love you never once believed would be possible, but here you were, underneath one of the most powerful vampires. After all, the last thing you could remember from your human life was what happened three days ago, and you saw how she was able to push back all of those vampires. 

Is this what being someone’s mate meant? To love them and protect them with every fiber of your being? If so, you knew you would use whatever powers or gifts you had to make sure no one went near your mate, near your Jane. Even the thought of losing her was enough to make you change your positions so you were now on top of Jane, who seemed impressed yet somewhat annoyed you didn’t let her finish her turn. 

________

Jane, if anything, was quite protective of you. Not that you weren’t protective of her, but you knew for the most part, that none of these vampires in the castle posed any real threat to her. Yet, because no one knew what your gifts were until you started training, you were fair game. At any time, enemies could be lining up the gates or growing in power every day before they struck here, and you would be damned if anyone, vampire or wolf, harmed Jane. You wouldn’t survive it. You would join her as soon as you had your revenge on the ones responsible for taking her away from you. You knew just because she practiced and honed her skills every day, did not mean there weren’t any vampires capable of taking her down. For now, you had to convince your mate that you were ready to train with the others.

“Jane, Aro says that those newly turned must start training as soon as they are able to.”

“Aro understands that you are an exception to that rule, Y/N.”

“Do you think I’m weak, Jane?”

You whisper, and Jane falters for a moment. 

“Of course not, Y/N. You’re my mate. You aren’t weak, but it hasn’t even been a week since you’ve woken. You’re more than welcome to watch me train.”

“Perhaps, I can convince the rest of them to start training me.”

Jane smirked.

“Yes, Y/N. You can try to convince them that my mate should go against my wishes. You can wait at least a week. Besides, they’re far more scared of me than they are of you.”

_________

Months pass and after some time of training, it becomes evident what your gift is. The ability to compel anyone, whether they were human or vampire, to do anything you wished them to do. Not as though you couldn’t already convince those in your coven what to do. When you were human, you felt as though no one would ever desire you because of your size, but as a vampire, Jane was fighting the female ones in your coven who had yet to find their own mates. 

You would be lying if you said you didn’t love the attention, and you would most definitely be lying if you said you hated the way Jane reacted. She would always make sure to leave your door cracked open just a bit, so everyone in the castle could hear how much she was pleasuring you and how she was the only one who would ever be given such a privilege. That is how her brother explained it to you. That Jane thought it was a privilege to make love to you. To claim your body night after night. 

________

When you were sent on your first mission without Jane, Aro sent you with Renata, Heidi, and Corin. The three who had yet to find their mates, and Jane was furious. It was no secret how much these three lusted after you. But Aro had assigned Jane on a separate mission, and Jane promised she would finish hers as quickly as possible to ensure you weren’t left alone with those three for long. 

So imagine when Jane received the news after completing her mission that you had been injured and had to be taken back immediately to heal. She wasted no time getting back to the castle. 

“Where’s Y/N?”

Jane’s voice roared as loud as her evident anger. 

Upon seeing Heidi standing guard over you, Jane lost it. If anyone was to care for you and watch over you, it would be her. You were her mate! Alec, sensing his sister’s distress, took Heidi out of the vicinity. 

“I want their heads.”

Jane hissed. 

Alec informed her that the problem had been taken care of, and that Aro had already punished Renata, Heidi, and Corin for allowing you to be hurt severely. While you had the power to compel others to do as you wished, you had to be facing them directly for your gift to work. The one who attacked you from behind was brought back and was tortured for information before being destroyed. But none of that mattered to your mate. 

Jane wanted you to heal. You were far too weak to even move and while you couldn’t sleep, you were merely closing your eyes, so no one would see the evident pain. But you weren’t fooling Jane. She positioned herself as close as she could.

“I almost lost you. “

“But you didn’t.”

“You don’t understand, Y/N. If I ever lost you, there’s no one who would be left alive in this world. My grief and anger would rain destruction and chaos before I joined you. From the very first moment your scent reached my nose, I knew you were mine. You were and are the only one who has ever made me feel as though I am being consumed. As though you were a fire, and you are indeed, Y/N. You are my fire.”

“And you, Jane, are my death. And my salvation. You have the power to save me and destroy me at the same time. Without you, I am nothing, and should there ever come a day where you are no longer here with me, living, then you have surely brought death upon me, and I will surely embrace it. 

________

You meant those words. And so did Jane. After all, you were each other’s mates. And after you had healed, Aro never sent you and Jane on any missions apart. You were always together as it should be.


End file.
